


hurry up

by jagseun



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Bottom Mark - Freeform, M/M, Markjin, PWP, Smut, Top Jinyoung, that is all tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: “Did I say you could ask questions?”  Jinyoung had that look in his eyes.  He commanded attention with a single glance and Mark just knew what kind of night it was going to be.  markjin, one-shot, pwp.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love when i go to work on some real content and end up writing mediocre smut instead oops

“Just… touch yourself, for me.”  Jinyoung was still fully clothed in his button-up shirt and trousers, staring down at Mark’s naked body.

“Why?  You’re-“

“Did I say you could ask questions?”  Jinyoung had that _look_ in his eyes.  He commanded attention with a single glance and Mark just knew what kind of night it was going to be.

“Sorry.”  Mark muttered, grabbing his cock and pumping slowly.  Jinyoung’s eyes were glued to him, carefully watching his strokes and licking his lips in anticipation.

“Does it feel good?”  Sometimes Mark thought Jinyoung knew him better than he knew himself.  He knew what Mark loved, what he hated, what made him _tick_.  It was helpful at times, like when he got tongue-tied in Korean or when he didn’t want to speak Jinyoung would always be there reading his signals and getting him out of awkward situations.

There was a bad side to this as well. As much as he knew how to please him he also knew how to get him riled up, to annoy him to the highest degree, and to leave him feeling vulnerable.  He didn’t need anything other than his carefully chosen words and his teasing actions and Mark would be lost, provoked but turned on.  Irritated but needy.  Jinyoung liked him like this the best.

“Mmm hmm.”  Mark agreed and his strokes intensified and Jinyoung watched, monitoring his actions.

“Do you wish it were me, touching you?”  Jinyoung was laying on his stomach now, his face between his legs, smiling up at him.

“Y-yes.”  Mark said, biting back moans.

“No, _no_.” Jinyoung lightly tapped him on the knee.  “Don’t hold back your moans.”

“Jinyoung, I can’t-“

“Say that again.”  Jinyoung’s hand was massaging his thigh, so close yet too far from where Mark wanted his hand to be.  “Say my name.”

His voice was raspier and deeper than usual, his hand gripping himself faster and faster.  “Jinyoung.”  He whispered.

“Say it again, louder.”

If he said it any louder it would come out as a moan, and Jinyoung knew this very well.  “Jinyoung.” He was embarrassed by how needy he sounded but he knew Jinyoung was soaking it up, a wide grin on his face.

“Again.”

“Jinyoung- ah, _please_.”  He was panting and squirming but he didn’t want it to end like this.  “I’m close.”

“ _Stop_.” Mark’s hand halted immediately, leaving him right at the edge.

Jinyoung crawled up his body, eyeing his cock before bending down to lick the line of precum leaking from his tip, slowly and purposefully.  Mark wanted to cry, it was too little to get him anywhere but it somehow managed to turn him on even more.  “Don’t move yet, just watch.”

Mark was convinced Jinyoung had been a stripper in a former life.  He was way too good at teasing; unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time, smirking playfully and his eyes crinkling every time he saw the state Mark was in.

He was doing it slowly on purpose, sliding each button through each hole and pulling his shirt open so more of his chest was revealed.  He stopped once he was halfway done to slide his fingertips over the hairs on his half-exposed chest, knowing Mark wished it were his fingers instead.

Jinyoung finally, _finally_ , undid the last button and pulled his dress shirt off, exposing himself but still not allowing Mark to move.  “Do you like what you see?”

Mark inched his hand up towards him only to get it pushed back down. 

“I’ll take that as a yes, but I didn’t say you could move.”

“Want you…”  Mark muttered, knowing very well Jinyoung wasn’t going to give him what he wanted unless he spoke up, no matter how much he hated it.

“What was that?”

“I.  Want.  You.”  Mark mustered up the most commanding glare he could to try to turn the tables but Jinyoung just smirked.  There was no taking control away from Jinyoung.  As soon as he got into a role he stuck with it to the end.

Jinyoung popped the button on his trousers and pulled down the zipper.  “How badly do you want me?”

Instead of answering Mark pouted and Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh.

“Don’t make that face at me; you know it’s my only weakness.”  Jinyoung seemed to loosen up a bit as he slid his pants and boxers down quickly and crawled up to Mark to kiss the pout right off his lips.

Mark let his hands wander down Jinyoung’s back and reveled in the sweet friction between their bodies as they kissed roughly. 

Their lips parted suddenly and Jinyoung was staring at him hungrily.  Not a moment later he was scrambling through the nightstand grabbing the condoms and lube.

Jinyoung settled himself back between his legs as he let a lube-slicked finger circle around Mark’s entrance.  Mark bit his lip trying to hide how needy he was but Jinyoung saw him and smiled.  His finger kept sliding up and down, teasing him torturously.  “Jinyoung-ah…”

“What’s the matter?”  Jinyoung slid the tip of his finger inside him, only to pull it out before it was deep enough for Mark to feel anything.

“Hurry up…” 

Jinyoung was smirking.  Mark didn’t know how he managed to play up his dominance but still be absolutely adorable while doing it.  “Eager, aren’t we?”  He finally slipped his finger in fully and Mark moaned sinfully. 

Jinyoung had to catch his breath; the image of Mark beneath him impatient and ready was getting him much too flustered for the pace he wanted to keep.  Jinyoung’s finger moved slowly in and out, coating him well as Mark kept moaning passionately.

“I know what you’re doing.”  Jinyoung said, noticing Mark heavily overreacting. 

“Is it working?” 

“Maybe.”    Jinyoung removed his finger and reached for the condom, sliding it on as he watched Mark’s eyes follow the movements of his fingers carefully.

Jinyoung scooted closer to him and Mark instinctively spread his legs wider, his neediness peaking and his shame gone.  Jinyoung gingerly guided himself and let the tip of his cock press into him.  Mark’s hands moved to pump himself again but Jinyoung caught his hand and pressed it back to his side.

“We can’t let this be over that quickly.”  Jinyoung held both of his hands in what seemed to be a tender moment, but Mark knew he was only doing it so that so he wouldn’t be able to move them.

Jinyoung pushed into him slowly and Mark was so close to the edge he tried to move his hips against Jinyoung to speed him up.  Jinyoung moaned quietly at the feeling and let Mark wrap his legs around his back, pulling him in closer and letting Jinyoung fill him even deeper.

Soon neither of them could bear to tease each other any longer, moving their hips rapidly against each other.  Jinyoung felt himself getting closer and closer until he let go of Mark’s hand to dig his fingers into Mark’s thighs, picking him up a bit with each thrust and slamming down harder against him.  This time, Mark’s moans didn’t come out as an overreaction.

Mark’s hands were now free so he pumped himself along with the thrusts and he felt himself falling apart. 

Jinyoung came first, his mouth wide open and a loud moan sounding as his thrust so hard Mark thought he was going to leave bruises against the bottom of his thighs.

Mark came a second later, his cum painting his stomach and his eyes shutting as he whined Jinyoung’s name.

Jinyoung rolled over and collapsed beside Mark, both of them trying to calm their breathing down.

Jinyoung eventually got up and went to the bathroom, returning with a damp towel to clean Mark up.

Mark didn’t even bother to put his clothes back on.  He pulled Jinyoung back down on the bed when he was finished and kissed him tenderly all over his face.  “Jinyoungie…”

Jinyoung smoothed his hair down and pushed it away from his face.  “Yes?”

“My thighs hurt.” 

Jinyoung laughed at how bluntly Mark spoke.  “Sorry, do you want me to kiss them better?”

Mark yawned, his eyelids drooping with fatigue.  “No… don’t need your face down there again… need to sleep.”

“Sorry,” Jinyoung said again, this time, more sincerely.  “Love you.”

“I…”  Mark rolled on his back and pulled Jinyoung’s head on his chest.  “My ass hurts too.”

Mark laughed childishly as Jinyoung smacked his chest.

“Sorry.”  Mark kissed the top of Jinyoung’s head one last time.  “I love you too.”


End file.
